Let the waves flow
by jakenthebest
Summary: Anthony and Johanna have overcome their adversities in Fleet Street. They are now ready to face the challenges of a new life. However, the fate of Johanna's mother seems to take it's toll on her. Will their love surpass these new obstacles?
1. The Escape

**Chapter 1:** _The Escape_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sweeney Todd and other related characters. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**The Escape**

"Everyone needs a shave" said the blood-soiled man who tried to slit her throat. She had almost felt her limbs fall apart as she sat on the mechanical chair that brought Judge Turpin into a secret trap door and his extinction. She was certain of her death. She knew beforehand, ever since she started having nightmares that she deemed were premonitions of this moment.

A split second passed but for Johanna, it equaled her entire lifetime. Suddenly, there came a high pitched scream from somewhere below her feet.

"Forget my face." She remained stiff. It was impossible to forget that man's face. How could he even ask? He stared into her eyes for a while and headed for the door. Then there was silence. 'Who could that man be?' she asked herself. Something inside of her, her heart, she realized, skipped a beat when that murderer explored her eyes of glassy blue. It was as if the man had an attachment to her. The image of her mother, that being a blurb of yellow hair, popped into her head and it seemed that she was telling her something. Could it be…

No. Her father was banished for crimes that she was not certain with. Surely, he would've died in that remote country so how could he possibly return to her? She brushed the thought of meeting her father and was distracted when Anthony returned. He was panting furiously and his clothes were soaked of sweat.

"Come along Johanna, the coach had arrived," he managed to say in between his deep breathing.

"Anthony, there was a man –"

"That is probably Mr. Todd. Good thing you met him. Where is he? I want to express my gratitude for all his help and I want to bid him goodbye" Anthony was now breathing normally. Johanna felt his pulse slow down as she touched his wrist.

"He left. I don't think he wants to meet us. Can we just leave Anthony?"

"But-"

"I beg you, please, I want to be safe now"

Anthony completely adored her, and her desperation only doubled his attraction to her. Her sadness and isolation lured him to her sweet smile and long golden locks. He just couldn't resist her pleas. With Johanna's hand still around his wrist, he pulled her towards the door and soon they were out of Fleet Street.

Johanna pondered about her new life. She was no longer a ward of an intellectual yet obsessive judge. She was free and she was with the man that granted her that freedom.

Anthony was restless but when he caught Johanna's eyes stuck to him, he smiled. He was also reminded that she was still clad in boy's clothes. "I guess you can get rid of your disguise now. We have come a long way from that …place." He made a disgusted face when he mentioned the last word. Johanna responded by taking her cap off and letting her hair down.

It was just too much for Anthony. He longed for Johanna since the day he heard her hum to the little black bird. He wasted no time and buried his lips on hers, remaining gentle and careful.

Johanna cherished the moment that his lips caught hers. She wanted it to go on forever. She was a little disappointed of his lack of passion, and his stiff hold on her. However, she understood that he was still quite weary from all that they had been through. She marveled on the lingering feel of his lips while he held her tightly.

"Stay by my side always"

"I promise"

* * *

_Hello!! I re-edited this chapter and you are now reading the better version of it. I hope to get some feedback soon…take care and stay beautiful!!_


	2. The weary people's inn

Chapter 2: The "Weary People's" Inn

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sweeney Todd and other related characters. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**The "Weary People's" Inn**

.

.

Johanna leaned on Anthony's shoulders for hours and hours. They seemed to be wandering around London, looking for a decent place away from the horrible past that both of them witnessed. From the very depths of her heart, she cared about nothing else, but to live a quiet life and remain with Anthony forever.

ANTHONY…was it love that she felt towards him, or was it just thankfulness or fondness? She was swept into a daze but was abruptly disturbed when the coach halted.

"Johanna, here is a place where we can stay for awhile," Anthony said. An average building stood in front of her but it looked more like it was falling apart before her very eyes. It surely was not inviting bearing in mind that it was called "Weary People's Inn". Johanna seriously doubted that travelers would actually consider settling down this pathetic excuse for a hotel but it appeared that Anthony did not take heed. As he led his companion to the stained mahogany door of the inn, he dragged their things which consisted of a duffel bag and luggage. He paid the driver of the coach and quickly went back to Johanna's side. It seemed that he didn't want her to leave his watch.

Before Anthony's fist touched the door, it opened automatically as a boy of about twelve –years stood gawking at them.

"Good evening Madam, Sir. Come in, come in!" he welcomed the two visitors. "I am completely delighted when I saw your coach stop in front of our humble tavern. It has been histories long since we last had a guest!" the young boy helped Anthony bring their baggage into the other side of the door.

"Pardon me sir, madam, but I have to excuse myself. I need to fetch my father from the bar just across from here. He would attend to your needs in a moment." His politeness surprised Johanna. It wouldn't be hard to mistake him for a common street rat with the scraps of cloth that he probably thought was clothes.

The couple was startled from their silence by a loud smashing noise across the street. A second later, a penetrating scream of a woman was heard.

"I HOPE YOU DROWN IN TOXIC DRINK, YOU SORE LOSER! DO NOT SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME EVER!!"

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR FACE! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOUR ARSEHOLE!!"

"Please hush down, you old man. Our guests may hear you," the boy demanded as he held a half empty bottle of gin in one hand and the weight of a half dead drunken man on the other.

The drowsy man, presumably the boy's father, gained a hint of consciousness. "GUESTS you say?!"

"Yes father. Now if you don't want them to leave soon, I demand that you pull yourself together!"

"HAHAHA!" He harshly hit the boy causing the arm that held the gin bottle to flail around and finally turning the glass into thousands of shards on the ground.

"YOU WRETCH! You dropped my bottle! You dare to order me around and then break my precious gin bottle! You SON OF A BITCH!"

Anthony expected the inevitable blow that the man had coming and managed to push the boy out of the way. The old man, having no power to carry his own weight, smacked the ground with his face the moment he punched nothingness. The boy poked the man's shoulders and realized that he was already lost in sleep. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" Johanna asked the boy, bending down to help the boy up.

"I am. Thank you."

"Is your father always a terrible drunkard?" inquired Anthony as he deserted the unconscious body out in the street.

"Yes, he is. Unfortunately for me, he is always drunk. That is why our customers never enjoy their stay in our place." The boy had downcast eyes and Johanna couldn't help but feel sorry for his horrible state. She looked at Anthony and he communicated that he felt the same way.

"Do not worry boy. My companion and I will be staying here for awhile. My name is Anthony by the way, and this is Miss Johanna," Anthony said while tapping the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Thank you so much sir and madam. I, Phillip, will always be ready to suffice your needs as much as I can," the boy called Phillip replied.

"I am honored, Phillip," Johanna said with a smile. A tinge of red surfaced on the boy's cheek from the warm aura given off the maiden before him.

"How much would it cost us for a room then, Phillip?" asked Anthony, interrupting the boy from his reverie.

"Oh that would be ten pounds for a week. That includes the breakfast meal but mind you, we don't really eat that much."

Anthony and Johanna exchanged weird looks.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

.

Anthony had never felt the pangs of happiness up until he first laid eyes on Johanna. The moment that he laid down beside her in their dark gloomy room, he couldn't wait but to carry out his fantasies. He silently inhaled the scent of Johanna's golden locks. Oh, it was the sweetest fragrance he ever encountered. As his nostrils engaged on the enticing smell, he laid an arm over Johanna who was now softly snoring beside him. He never wanted to close his eyes. This night was too beautiful for him to waste on sleeping. He stared at Johanna intently for hours. Sleep and exhaustion finally defeated Anthony, and after a quick peck on Johanna's cheeks, he fell into deep and peaceful slumber.

.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Johanna was awakened by terrible shrieking and loud banging from below their room. It startled her but she was relaxed once again Anthony's face rested beside hers. She got up and went to look out the single window in the room.

"Eerie Street…" As her thoughts trailed off, Johanna caught herself staring at Anthony. He was still fast asleep. Not having the power to disturb his peaceful dreams, she decided to check out the noise by herself. As she began walking along the narrow corridor, the loud noises from downstairs became more and more deafening.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You can not stop me from doing what I want"

"Damn you father! We finally have guests and you are ruining it all by being a stinking drunkard-"Phillip's words were cut as his father aimed to hit him with a new bottle of gin on his hands. He distinguished the bottle in his hands and regarded it for a few seconds.

"You insolent bastard! Look what you could have made me do! I almost wasted a fresh new bottle of my precious gin on your little cursed head!" The man swayed aimlessly until he landed on a chair that broke apart the minute he put his weight on it. He fell on the ground and was almost losing it but managed to mutter a few more curses.

"You are just as disgusting as your shitload of a mother! Do not dare cross me again boy or I will – "

Johanna finally reached the bottom of the staircase and is now watching the squabble between the father and son. She realized that both of them stopped at the sight of her.

"Miss Johanna!" began Phillip.

"Who's the wench?" came the blunt reaction of Phillip's father.

"I see you must be awakened by our incident here. Forgive us," begged Phillip.

"WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN POLITENESS?" bellowed the man while still collapsed on the floor. It was his skill not to let a single drop of gin spill even though the rest of his body was immobile. Johanna and Phillip simply eyed the man quietly.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! My name is Mr. Albert Dashvit." The bearded man began wiping his chin with a random tatter her picked from the ground and pretended to be sober in front of the young lady. It was a lame attempt for he couldn't even look her in the eye.

"P-Pleased to meet you Mr. Dashvit and t-thank you for a-accepting us as your tenants", stuttered Johanna. Phillip then excused himself, striking murderous glances at his father.

"Care for some, girlie?" Mr. Dashvit said while offering Johanna a drink.

"Pardon me, Sir, but I do not drink."

"Suit yourself. I thought you wouldn't mind a shot since a fragile little lady like you is capable of fending off without any men!" he cracked himself up and his laughter hurt Johanna's ear as much as his bad breath hurt her lungs.

"Actually, Mr. Dashvit, I have a companion by the name of Anthony but he is still asleep." Deep in her thoughts, Johanna knew that this man was probably not conscious enough to remember Anthony's name but she said it anyhow.

"I see…" for the first time, Mr. Dashvit lifted his heavy lidded eyes and looked at Johanna. He kept staring at her as if he was boring his eyes to her very depths, beneath her dress. It sent shivers to Johanna's spine. She saw him smirk for a second and expected him to faint but he didn't. He pulled himself up and swayed for a bit. He returned his focus on Johanna.

"Andrea?"

"Pardon me Mr. Dashvit, but I didn't quite catch that." The wasted man slowly walked to her direction. With each step, crackles of shattered glass from nights before collided with the man's boots.

"Mr. Dashvit, LET GO!" Johanna struggled but the man put his weight on her as his arms snaked their way around her petite waist.

"Andrea, you disgusting whore…"

"Please, Mr. Dashvit!"

"What? You want me to kiss you? Oh Andrea you are so sly"

Johanna felt panic rush within her the moment her back hit the wall. "My name is not Andrea!"

Just as she felt his stinking breath hovering before her lips –

"LET GO OF HER!" the broken chair made contact with the man's body making him fall down on his back insensible. Phillip then rushed to Johanna's side.

"Oh Lord! Forgive my father's insane action, Miss Johanna." Phillip said while panting. He escorted the panic-stricken lady back to their room.

Anthony stirred when he heard the door creaking. He saw Johanna who was as pale as a ghost and recognized that something bad happened.

"Johanna!"

.

.

* * *

**Note:** This chapter has also been re-edited. Please note that there may be inconsistencies in my story against actual historical facts so please bear with it. I am not entirely sure about the real way of life in London at that time and research could only do little to help me as to actually living there.

I know that there are only few Anthony-Johanna centric stories out there, but please give the story a chance…and please give me a **REVIEW**…thanks!!


	3. Mrs Puffles

Chapter 3: Mrs. Puffles

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sweeney Todd and other related characters. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Mrs. Puffles**

.

.

"We are leaving, NOW!"

Anthony paced the space-constraint room like a madman. Phillip told him about Mr. Dashvit's heinous move towards Johanna seeing as the poor girl lost all her will and strength to narrate the incident herself.

"I SWEAR! I would take all his organs out and stuff them in one of his gin bottles!"

Johanna's breathing began to normalize and she was able to let out a sigh. "Calm down Anthony," she pleaded, "the old man's unconscious now. He was drunk and completely unaware of his indiscretions." Anthony snapped his head to his companion's direction. He was about to contradict her earlier words but was stopped by her intense glare.

"Besides, how could you think of such brutal killing?" she paused, "Everyone knows that a person's organs would never fit in a bottle of gin!"

By that time, both Anthony's and Phillip's head abruptly turned to her impassive face. Realizing that she got their full attention, Johanna continued.

"Anthony, in all honesty, there was no harm done to me. I would be more vigilant next time."

Anthony shook his head in disagreement. He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face on his palms in misery. "This is entirely my fault. I could not provide you a safe environment, my dear Johanna."

"You are wrong, Anthony," she whispered as she rested her arm on his shoulder, "I am very grateful for everything that you have done for me. If it would give you peace, we could leave and-"

"Please don't!"

Phillip knelt in front of them with his fists tightly clenched on his side. "Please, don't leave yet! We have not received any guests for months now and it would be a huge help for our income if you will at least stay for a week."

Johanna couldn't help but pity the boy. He was forced into a life of poverty because of his father's vices and idleness. If she could only convince Anthony to stay, but the man's face was built with resolve.

"Please sir, madam!"

Johanna moved her eyes from the pathetic sight in front of her to the man beside her. Anthony met her gaze and immediately shook his head.

"We could not. There is too much risk."

"Sir, I beg you!" Phillip sunk even lower, if that was possible. He was desperate beyond extent.

"Anthony, the boy is not asking for much. Besides, I am not totally helpless, aren't I?" Johanna shifted her palm from Anthony's shoulder to his cheek. "We are both asking you, Oh Anthony."

From the core of his brain, Anthony's instincts told him to leave. It was for the best. However, one look at Johanna's pleading face erased all his worries. He adored this woman. He fought for her and loved her. He would do anything for her.

"Alright then, we are staying."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

.

Eerie Street was a different world compared to where Anthony and Johanna met. It was empty. The only proof that it was still inhabited by human beings was the silent murmur of prayer resonated by the small chapel at the plaza. It almost seemed to be ghostly and well…eerie. If it weren't for their current living conditions, the place would've been perfect for the maiden and her companion.

That is what Johanna thought while strolling around the premises of the inn. She cherished the quietness that the place gave off while walking along side Anthony.

Only two days ago, she was trapped inside the fortress of insane women – Fogg's Asylum. But then Anthony, the stranger who had watched out for her from her window, came and rescued her like a prince mounted on a gorgeous stallion in the dead of night. It would have been a fairytale romance without the interference of the man who tried to slit her throat. Anthony seemed to talk highly of that man. Was he not aware that his friend was a murderer?

Seeing her puzzled face and stiff stance, Anthony inquired, "What is the matter, Johanna?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…" her voice trailed off.

"Would you mind to share your thoughts?"

"Anthony, I…how have you come to know Mr. Sweeney Todd?"

At first, Anthony was baffled by the sudden topic but deemed it to be her curiosity. He answered her, "I sailed with him. He was a good friend actually. He helped me rescue you from Judge Turpin and the asylum."

"I see…"

"Why do you ask?"

"He just looked highly troubled when I met him." Of course that was an understatement from her. She caught the man single-handedly killing her old master!

"Well, he's had a tragic past. He told me about the family that he lost. He had a wife and a daughter who was still an infant when he left London. I am not entirely sure but he was accused with crimes he did not commit…by Judge Turpin."

"He had a wife…and a daughter?" Could it be that he…

"IF YOUR FATHER SENT YOU TO SMUGGLE SOME MORE MONEY-"

Johanna and Anthony were both startled by the loud outburst. They spotted Phillip speaking with a tall and stout woman in her fifties.

"Believe me madam! I came here on my own accord."

"THEN WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?!"

"Uh…uh…"

"COME ON BOY! I haven't got all day!"

The two were squabbling at the gate to the chapel's entrance. Apparently, they did not mind the volume of their voices being heard by the public. The public of course consisted of a lone match girl, a lifeless beggar on the ground, and Anthony and Johanna.

"OH!! PLEASE madam!! Please extend the due date for my father's debt."

"KEH! I highly doubted that he would pay me back. I guess I would just tell the police to arrest him!

"NO madam! We can pay you back. Take my word for it! We now have tenants in our inn and they would give us ten pounds by the end of the week."

"HA! That is if your garbage of a father doesn't throw the money away for some gin. Well actually, he couldn't for I am not letting him in my bar EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh please, Mrs. Puffles, please! I would even do labor for you."

"Are you sure those tenants of yours would pay you unlike the last ones?"

"Yes, yes I can assure you – oh here they are actually!"

Anthony and Johanna approached the woman the moment their presence was acknowledged. The huge woman wrinkled her nose as if the scent of the air had changed.

"This is Mr. Anthony Hope and Miss Johanna," Phillip said, "and this is Mrs. Puffles, the owner of the bar across our building."

"Pleased to meet you," greeted Johanna as Anthony nodded.

"Well, happy to meet you too dearest. My, my, they look pleasing enough!" Her annoyed features turned into a welcoming one. "You are quite lucky to still get customers, aren't you boy! Well come along, I am headed back to my bar."

Anthony and Johanna obediently followed as Mrs. Puffles led the way.

.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

.

"Thank you for the gin Mrs. Puffles. Please excuse me for I will check on father."

The couple watched as Phillip left. Mrs. Puffles closed the doors behind him and went back to sit with her awaiting guests.

"Poor lad," she said, "he looks awful lot like her…"

"Like who?" asked Anthony.

"Why, his mother of course! He obviously didn't get anything from his father- fortunately for him!" She stood and took the bottle that Phillip had been consuming. "Guess I was wrong. He definitely got his drinking habits from that bastard." She chuckled piercingly. "Oh I crack myself up!"

Anthony failed to resist his urge to laugh at the woman's candid antics. When he realized that he was the lone person laughing, he finally stopped. Johanna stared at him as though he grew a second head but dismissed the thought immediately.

"Mrs. Puffles, forgive my impertinence but-"she gulped, "are you living all by yourself?"

"Oh! Almost everyone asks me that question so don't bother with formalities," she paused to pick up two cups filled with tea and placed them in front of her new acquaintances. "Yes, I am living alone. You see, I was widowed five years ago but we have always been childless."

She paused to pour herself her own cup of tea and then continued. "There were times when I get lonely, having no one to converse with but the brainless men who drink at this pub. I even have thoughts of adopting that boy Phillip; but he always sticks with his father."

Johanna's features softened. She never thought a boy of twelve years as Phillip could display such faithful devotion to his father. No matter how much beating he probably had to endure, he was still very concern for his well-being. Naturally, Johanna could never grasp that concept, having no idea who her real father was…

"That boy reminds me so much of his mother. Oh…" the tears that she was involuntarily resisting fell down her cheeks. The tiny droplets were then smudged by the pristine linen of the coffee table. Johanna reached out for the woman and calmed her. "I am fine dear, thank you."

"You must be much attached to Phillip's mother then," stated Anthony.

The more composed Mrs. Puffles broke into a smile. "Of course, my dear. She was my cousin but we were more like sisters."

"Is she…dead?" Johanna glared at Anthony for his bluntness but Mrs. Puffles did not look a bit perturbed.

"Yes. She died giving birth to Phillip. It was indeed a tragic end to her life of gloom. You would think that she would at least experience happiness at her end, but she didn't even get to meet her bundle of joy…" More tears escaped her eyes. She was also wailing like crazy but she paid no mind. Johanna caressed her back and Anthony poured her some more tea.

"Forgive me. You youngsters should not be troubled by our past."

Johanna shook her head. "If it would give you peace, you can release your all your anxious thoughts and we will listen." Anthony backed her up with an assuring nod.

"I could not p-protect her…from him…twelve years ago, Albert was just as stupid as he is now. He was always drunk and he beat up poor Andrea who was due that month…"

"A-andrea?" Johanna recalled Mr. Dashvit's hallucinations. The woman he called a disgusting bitch, his wife, mother of his child, his Andrea…

"Because of her rough pregnancy, "Mrs. Puffles continued, "she suffered from intense bleeding. It was a miracle, really, that she was still able to produce a healthy baby boy. Perhaps angels protected her womb from the terrible thrashing inflicted to her by her own husband."

"I knew it. That man is a monster. He attacked Johanna this morning!" growled Anthony.

"He was not in his right mind, Anthony," defended Johanna.

"He was not always like that. He cared for my cousin. I saw the affection in his eyes which is why I had to give up my own intentions. Yes, I was in love with Albert long before he met Andrea. But that is not important. I was sincerely happy for them when they wedded. However, when she got pregnant, he changed…drastically." Mrs. Puffles was then reduced to mere hiccups and the tears had stopped flowing.

"Well enough about that!" she chuckled once more as if her miserable moment did not occur at all. "Tell me about you two!"

.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

.

The single window in the room made way for the bright moonlight to touch the couple's cheeks. Silence wrapped Anthony and Johanna as they peacefully lie down the bed. After long moment, Johanna broke the silence.

"Anthony?"

"Yes, Johanna?"

"Is it possible for a man to hate the woman he married?" she shifted and faced Anthony directly. "What I mean is, uhm…"

"You are bothered by Albert and Andrea, aren't you?"

"Yes, and well, I'm bothered by the possibility that it could…it could happen to me."

Anthony wrapped his arm around Johanna's tiny waist and he pulled her to his chest. He brushed a stray lock of golden hair off her face. For a minute, he stared at her as if he zoned out and wandered in dreamland by the sight of her beauty. He closed his eyes and breathed in everything. Johanna's fragrance, the humid air in the room, and the intensity of the moment – he inhaled everything.

"I will protect you…"

"Anthony, I-"

"Always"

With that, Johanna felt Anthony's lips massaging hers. She was startled and breathless, but then she leaned into the kiss and tasted every bit of his lips. At that moment, she knew…that she was safe…

Johanna felt the world dissipate around her until only Anthony and she existed. Even the powerful moonlight that taunted them with their presence hid behind the darkness. She gave herself to Anthony, and he in turn took her wholeheartedly. She had no fear…

The nightmares were indeed over. She would be a happy woman…

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:** _Although I did not receive a lot of reviews for my first two chapters, I still want to thank those who did. I also want to thank all the readers out there._

_I especially want to thank **BeBopALula** for your helpful comment. Through your tips I actually re-edited my previous chapters as well as my other story. Hopefully, there was some improvement. I am looking forward to reading more feedbacks. Take care everyone!!_


	4. Peace Again

Chapter 4: Peace Again

Morning came. The only guests of the weary peoples' inn both stirred at the same time and realized that the sun had risen. Events from the night they shared were recalled. Last night, Anthony and Johanna experienced magical bliss for the first time. Being Judge Turpin's ward throughout her young life, Johanna was convinced that love was a gift she would be deprived of forever. For Anthony, who has sailed many seas to see the world, love was something least expected to be found in London. And yet, there they were, lying next to each other as if they were born just to live in this moment. No words were spoken, but both seem to understand the contentment and peace in each other's eyes. No one wanted the enjoyable silence to end. That is until Johanna's stomach complained.

"I may be a little hungry." An endearing blush crept up, compelling her man to kiss her pink cheeks tenderly. Reluctantly, Anthony broke free from the embrace he was in and pulled Johanna's body and his own off the bed.

While descending from their room, the smell of breakfast welcomed them. Apart from the obvious noises coming from the kitchen, the inn was surprisingly quiet and free of any bickering from the inn's owner and his son. Anthony and Johanna headed to the kitchen and were ready to take their place on the dining table when a strange site came before their eyes. Mr. Albert Dashvit bustled around the kitchen, donned in an apron, preparing a meal for four...in a sober state. Here was the man who was so drunk yesterday, so drunk, that he mistook Johanna for his dead wife and almost assaulted the young woman. Here stood the same man who was driven out of Mrs. Puffles` bar by his twelve-year old son, who he consequently hit without any remorse. Somehow, it seemed impossible to even imagine Mr. Dashvit being sober, or willingly preparing breakfast!

Anthony and Johanna were dumbfounded. Both became uneasy and unable to do anything but stare. Their staring caused Mr. Dashvit to stop. He faced the young couple but he could not lift his eyes high enough to see their faces.

"I...I was wrong. My actions were very inappropriate towards both of you, especially the young Miss." Mr. Dashvit took off his apron as he tried to compose himself once more. "I wasn't thinking. It's just...it's been a long time since I encountered anyone new. I apologize."

Mr. Dashvit felt extremely ashamed, but at the same time, he was glad he said the words properly. He knew more than anyone else that he is not the most polite or agreeable person in the world, far from it. However, as if he experienced an enlightening call, he woke up early in the morning with tears in his eyes, and he decided to reach for a glass of water instead of a gulp of gin. Years had passed since the last time he saw his Andrea in such a vivid dream. He was certain that what he felt for her was love. But the betrayal seemed to push him farther from her and in front of him was rage.

Johanna immediately saw the conflict in Mr. Dashvit's eyes and his shaky voice. She could not help but feel pity towards the broken man.

"You have not offended us in any way Mr. Dashvit," assured Johanna, who received a weak glare from Anthony. "I wasn't hurt and both of us can understand that you had no ill intentions." Johanna glanced at Anthony signalling him to say a few words.

"No harm done at least to us. I can't say the same thing for your son, though. You hurt him the most yet he is the only one who cares for you." Anthony knew he might have said too much. Mr. Dashvit looked even more down than before. Still, he raised his head to look Anthony in the eye.

"I know. That kid is very stubborn. I didn't feel bad about hurting him because I wanted him to leave me and find a better life. And yet after all I've done, he stayed. Really stubborn." He had a tinge of guilt showing in his face.

"It is not yet too late to start anew, Mr. Dashvit. Phillip needs you. As self-reliant as he is, surely, Phillip can survive on his own. But he needs you as his only family," Johanna pleaded. "I heard that...he never met his mother. You are the only source where he could possibly feel loved. I never met both my parents as well. I can understand the longing that probably crushes Phillip."

Anthony draped his arm comfortingly around Johanna's tiny frame. He realized that even if he gives all his strength to support her, there is one thing that he could not possibly fill – the emptiness she felt all these years without a mother or a father.

Mr. Dashvit let out a timid smile. "I must be really lucky to still have my son with me." Mr. Dashvit's face suddenly changed from being mild to serious. "I never wanted to hurt his mother. Andrea was my world, she was in my dreams, she was all I wish for. I wanted to say that she was only mine, but..."

Anthony felt curious all of a sudden. Could there be more to this man than a lonely drunkard who lost his wife by giving birth to his son?

"Andrea was beautiful, extremely stunning. She was quite similar to her cousin, Anna." When Mr. Dashvit saw the questioning look from the couple, he said, "Anna is the bar owner, Mrs. Puffles. I take it you've met her yesterday, am I right?" Johanna and Anthony nodded, and Mr. Dashvit continued.

"They had the same eyes, although Andrea's expressed joy and hope while Anna's showed nothing. I was aware that Anna was in love with me, but it was Andrea who I pursued. I knew that Anna was the better choice because Andrea, although her features showed nothing but innocence, she enjoyed the games that men played with her. She knew how to play the games, she played well, and I was caught by her mischievous ways. I just realized that I was crazy about her, and I had to make her mine."

"I was taken by surprise when she willingly accepted me as her husband. In fact, she wanted to be married urgently. I said there was no rush and we should go through the courtship just like in the old days. But she adamantly said that I was the only one for her and she wanted to be my wife as soon as possible. Her words made me incredibly happy, but I still wasn't sure if she really felt that way."

"I got my answer when I found out that she was already pregnant even before our marriage was consummated. Anger was all I felt at that time. I was fooled, used, and insulted. No one else knew that I wasn't Phillip's real father, not even Anna who grew up with Andrea. I didn't want anyone to know. In those days, all the words she said felt like taunts and mockery. I began to hit her, even in her delicate condition. I am probably the reason why she died giving birth. I...I killed her"

Mr. Dashvit began to cry. His cries turned into weeping. Thoughts about breakfast were forgotten.

* * *

Later that day, Anthony and Johanna prepared to leave the inn. They gave their thanks to Mr. Dashvit, Mrs. Puffles and of course, young Phillip.

"Must you go so soon? I don't know when the next guests will come, if there will be guests who head out this way."

"Don't worry," said Anthony while ruffling the boy's hair. "I'm sure guests would feel more welcome now."

"What makes you so sure sir?" Phillip missed the look Anthony gave Mr. Dashvit who was talking to an energetic Mrs. Puffles. Anthony was sure that Phillip no longer has to worry about the man he thought was his father.

"My instincts tell me so. Look, he's not even drunk today, is he?"

"You are right Sir Anthony. And looks like he is already in a decent conversation with Mrs. Puffles."

Johanna and Anthony got on the carriage that will take them to the port. They bid their new friends goodbye and went on their way.

Johanna did not think twice when Anthony decided to sail again, this time with her as his companion. She was no longer afraid. She knew that Anthony was her protector and she will be his light. She is no longer concerned about her past or the challenges of the future. She was willing to just let the waves flow and take her and her love to their destined home.

-x-x-x-x-

End.

Disclaimer: author does not claim ownership over Sweeney Todd characters.


End file.
